Hit Me With Your Best Shot
by jacyevans
Summary: Dawn and Draco have a crush on each other. Put one bottle of wine together with a mess of sexual tension and you get one hell of a night...Dawn/Draco one-shot


_Title: Hit Me with Your Best Shot_

_Author: Jacy (rememberingnyc2001@yahoo.com)_

_Pairing: Dawn/Draco_

_Genre: BtVS/Harry Potter_

_Rated: PG-13/R (I'm not very good with ratings…)_

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the goddess J.K Rowling. Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon...and I own the keyboard. Lyrics from "One Sided Love" by Mandy __Moore__._

_Distribution: Ask and you shall receive :)_

_Feedback: PLEASE!!_

_A/N: Playing with timelines – this takes place three years after S7, which makes Dawn 20 and Draco 23 because I want him to be._

_This is for Jinni – feel better!!! :) :) :) Hope you enjoy the fic!_

~**~

_So I tell you what,   
Let me tell you where it's at -  
Hit me with your best shot_

~**~

Draco Malfoy was bored. Not just 'wish I had something to do' bored, but 'Merlin, if I don't find something (_or someone…_) to do I'm going to kill myself' bored.

Yep, Draco Malfoy was bored out of his skull. 

Draco took another puff of the cigarette he was smoking (new and improved – now with a calming charm!) and sighed. 

"What's the matter with you?"

Draco suppressed the urge to roll his eyes and glanced up at the object of his annoyance. "Hi to you too."

Dawn gestured to the cigarette and Draco handed it to her. Dawn took a slow drag and handed it back to him. "Thanks."

"You're sister's going to have kittens if she ever finds out that you started smoking, Summers."

Dawn grabbed the cigarette from him, finishing it off. "Well, then I'll just have to tell her who got me in the habit, won't I Malfoy?" She tossed the cigarette to the ground and put it out with a twist of her foot. 

"Yes, but that's what we Malfoys do best – corrupt innocent youngins like yourself"

Dawn rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not a youngin," she grumbled. It had become an automatic response to any mention of her and the word "kid" "child" or "young" in the same sentence. 

"Fine, but you're younger then me," Draco said.

"Only by a couple of years."

"Three."

"So?" Dawn said throwing her hands in the air. She shook her head. "This is stupid. I always argue with you over this and I never get anywhere. Just forget it." Dawn kicked a pebble and walked up the stairs into the house. "I'll be inside if anyone cares to look for me," she said and slammed the door. 

Draco sighed and lit another cigarette. It had already been a year since he was sent to Sunnydale to help "rebuild", along with Potter, Granger, and Weasley. He'd heard stories of how the slayer herself had given up the title as the Chosen One to defeat the First and give the other Potentials a chance to live as a champion, to stand against the vampires, demons, and forces of darkness. 

When Draco first met Buffy he couldn't believe it – this skinny little thing had fought the First two years before…and won? The idea was ludicrous. It wasn't until he watched her train, watched her in action that he realized how wrong he was. He reckoned that no matter how many slayers there were in the world, she would always be the most powerful to ever exist. 

Draco was introduced to the thirty or so Potentials (he had yet to remember all of their names), Xander, Jonathan, Willow…

And Dawn. The little thing that had become the bane of his existence. She was only eighteen when he met her, the youngest among the group, and he couldn't help but get annoyed by her presence sometimes, especially in the beginning. She was just as obnoxious as the Terrible Trio was during their school days, and he found himself wanting to swat her against the wall like a fly at times.

But then, he got to know her. And that's when the trouble started. 

Because he found himself falling for the youngest of the Sunnydale brats.

It started out innocent enough – a little flirting here and there, more attempts to hold a somewhat civilized conversation. They started meeting outside of the house they'd all helped Xander build almost every night after everyone went to bed to talk. She started smoking when he offered her a cigarette their second night of conversation. To this day, he swears the only reason she started was because she didn't want to say no and seem like a child.

It was after a few weeks of these nightly meetings that he started to notice her, not as a brat or Buffy's younger sister or anything else for that matter, but as a woman. He noticed the color of her hair, a gorgeous, shoulder-length amber brown. Her eyes were hazel, but were usually green and lively when she was with him. He noticed the curve of her hips and the way they swayed when she walked, and other parts of her body that he would never dare mention aloud for fear of being beaten to a bloody pulp by sister Buffy.

Yep, Draco was completely smitten with the youngest Summers girl. 

But she wanted absolutely nothing to do with him. At least not in that capacity.

Draco tossed the cigarette away with a flick of his wrist and stood up brushing his hands on his pants. 

Was he still bored?

A resounding _yes_.

~**~

Dawn threw her plate from dinner onto the kitchen table and hopped onto a stool. She casually opened up a bottle of water and took a few sips, grimacing. She hated the taste of water, but there was nothing else in the house besides a half-empty bottle of fruit juice that was God only knew how many days old and a new bottle of vintage wine Draco had picked up earlier that night. She had no idea what the occasion was, but desperately wished he would offer her a glass because her nerves were severed and she had no idea what to do about it.

Not five minutes after she had walked in the door, Draco came in, followed by a flustered Buffy. She explained that there was a problem in the next town over and she had to take a look. She was bringing the others with her but wanted Dawn to stay put. Draco offered to stay with her since Buffy mentioned that they would probably be gone overnight. Dawn argued that she was a big girl and could take care of herself, but Buffy wouldn't hear of it – Draco was staying and that was that.

You would think at twenty years old, her sister would let her take care of herself, but was that the case? No – of course not.

No matter how much of a fuss she made, Dawn didn't actually mind staying home alone with Draco. She found herself insanely drawn to the wizard…ah hell, she had it bad, and she was the first to admit it.

Just not to him.

What would he say if she confessed her feelings? He'd probably laugh at her. She was just a kid to him, three years younger, nothing but another one of those little Sunnydale brats. Just thinking of it made Dawn's blood boil and she wanted nothing more then to get completely and thoroughly trashed.

Leave it to Draco to corrupt the innocent and answer her unspoken prayer.

Draco stepped into the kitchen and Dawn had to bite back a gasp at the sight of him. He had obviously just stepped out of the shower because his hair was wet and falling in his face. She could see the muscles of his arms and torso through the loose dark green tee shirt he was wearing and she wanted nothing more then to rip the black pajama pants he was wearing right off of him. 

_Innocent my eyeball_, Draco thought suppressing a grin. Dawn was looking at him with lust evident in her eyes, but he wouldn't say anything because he was having similar thoughts at the moment. Her hair was pulled back with a pencil to keep it out of her face, although a few pieces escaped and fell into her eyes. The tank top she was wearing was low cut and loose and Draco inwardly groaned when he realized she wasn't wearing anything underneath it – apparently, unlike her sister, she didn't wear a bra to bed. The pants she was wearing were slung low on her hips giving him a perfect view of her tanned midriff and the little bellybutton ring she and Willow had dared each other to get a few weeks ago.

Draco shook his head and tore his eyes away from her. He went to the fridge and came back with the wine bottle and two wine glasses. Dawn arched her eyebrow. Draco just gestured toward the other room. 

Dawn grinned in what she hoped was a seductive way. "I thought you'd never ask." She hopped off of the stool and walked past him into the livingroom, Draco following her, his eyes never straying from her for a moment. He poured her a glass before pouring one for himself. 

"Let's make a toast to this catastrophe," he said, holding up his glass.

The glasses clinked together lightly and Dawn smiled. "Cheers."

One drink became two, two became three, and before either of them knew it, there was only enough left for one glass and they both wanted it.

Dawn pouted. "You already had six glasses," she complained blearily.

"So did you," Draco said trying to keep his eyes off of her shirt, the top of which had fallen, giving him a perfect view of her chest.

Dawn noticed and leered at him. "Like something you see Draco?"

Draco's eyes flicked to her face and he grinned. He poured the last of the wine into his glass and sat down next to her, holding it to her lips. Dawn took a sip and, eyes never straying from him, she took the glass from his hands and put it down on the table behind her. Without warning, she crushed her mouth to his.

Draco was shocked to say the very least, but it didn't take long before he kissed her back, arms going around her waist and up under the back of her shirt. Dawn put her arms around his neck and scratched lightly at his back. He growled and she purred low in the back of her throat.

Draco deepened the kiss as she opened her lips under his, obvious of her intent. His tongue was in her mouth in a second and she groaned as his hands made their way slowly, torturously, to the front of her shirt. He merely brushed his fingertips over her breasts and she groaned in disapproval. "You're driving me crazy," she breathed as he attached his lips to her throat and bit down lightly leaving a small, red mark.

"That's the point," he said, moving so that she was lying under him on the couch. He brought his lips crashing against hers and Dawn couldn't help but grin. _I'm going to have to thank Buffy in the morning._

"Tell you what," Draco said sitting up, pulling Dawn with him. She ended up straddling his lap. She gave him a taste of his own medicine and lightly nipped at the side of his neck leaving a mark of her own. "Let's move this to the bedroom, shall we?" He tilted her head up and gave her another wild, breathtaking kiss. "Wouldn't want Buffy to come home and catch us, now would we?"

Dawn shook her head and let him scoop her up and carry her to his bedroom. At the moment, she could care less whether or not Buffy came home and saw the two of them together. She would tell Buffy the same thing she wanted to tell Draco at the moment, who was kissing her so roughly it was making her head spin.

_Hit me with your best shot._

~* End *~


End file.
